The End of the Rainbow
by ZIIIX
Summary: One-shot fluff of Nagisa and Tamao. Set sometime during college.


**A/N: FILLERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!** but I wanted to get it out on paper before I lost it. Just a complete one-shot (first time) fluff (also first time) between Nagisa and Tamao. I guess you can say it's an AU because you can either make it so that Nagisa never met Shizuma or just didn't end up with her for various reasons, but whatever. I don't really know where I got inspiration for this, or why I wrote it in the first place, but I think my brain needed a break from the drama of Snow Fall or something. Otherwise, I don't really know what to think of this story, so give me some feedback to let me know if it was worth posting or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Strawberry Panic, cause if I did this here would have happened.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was a bright day as the sun reached its zenith in its journey across the sky; yesterdays clouds had finally drifted away. The bright rays fell across the grounds of a university as students made their way to and from classes: some going home while others just taking a lunch break before heading to their next lecture. One such student looked up at the glorious weather and marveled at how it could change so drastically in just a day's time. She made her way across the expansive grounds that were still damp from the rain of yesterday and decided to sit down on a bench off to the side in a secluded area. Head still tilted towards the heavens, she let out a soft sigh while her eyes gazed into the brilliant blue sky the stretched on forever, only partially obscured by a tree or building here and there.

"The only way it would be better is if there was a rainbow in the sky," she spoke aloud without realizing, as her pair of light amethyst orbs watched the clouds being chased away by the sun towards the west. Completely caught up in her own thoughts, she wasn't aware of the quiet footsteps that made their way towards her from behind. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her form with a soft voice finding its way to her ear: warm breath tickling her skin as her blue hair was being nuzzled.

"Out of your class already, Tamao-chan?" The voice had a smile in its subtext, and Tamao slowly placed a hand on the one that embraced her, smiling knowingly.

"Well, the lesson was going to go on too long, so the professor cut it short," she replied, turning to see a pair of scarlet eyes staring back at her with a playful look in them. She stood up slowly to let the girl release her from the embrace, and turned to face the familiar red-haired student. "How long have you been waiting for me, Nagisa-chan?"

"Not very long," she answered smiling, standing up straighter to give Tamao a quick kiss. The blue-haired college student had grown a considerable amount compared to her. "I was trying to finish a test for trig and stayed in longer than most." She put on a sheepish smile while absentmindedly fiddling with her sweater.

"You used to be really good at math back at Miator, Nagisa," Tamao sighed, but her carefree expression gave her away. "What happened between then and now that you now suck so much at it?"

"I don't suck at it! It just got a lot harder is all!" Nagisa retorted, blushing from the comment her friend made. "Anyway, what'd you bring for lunch today, Tamao-chan?" she asked with eyes glowing: her demeanour quickly changing from embarrassed to hopeful suddenly.

"Nagisa-chan, you can't expect me to make you lunch every day," Tamao said crossing her arms gaining a no-nonsense attitude.

"But what are we gonna do for lunch then?" responded a shocked Nagisa: unused to the sudden lack of spoiling from Tamao.

"Well, neither of us has any classes left today. We can just go out somewhere to eat," Tamao answered matter-of-factly. "How does that sound?" she added leaning forward and smiling.

"Sounds great!" the red-haired girl answered embracing Tamao before grabbing her hand to lead her towards the exit. They slowed their pace as they got to the main quad in front of the large auditorium, still walking hand in hand before Nagisa pointed off towards the west. "Hey look at that!" Arcing across the sky where the last of the clouds were was a complete rainbow: its seven colours glowing against the hills in the background. "It's beautiful," Nagisa sighed as they stopped to cherish the moment.

"It is," Tamao agreed. "Actually, I was just thinking about the sky needing a rainbow before you came. Kinda funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Personally, I think that's pretty cool," Nagisa replied as she leaned against Tamao while the latter wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A comfortable silence filled the atmosphere between the two, only broken by the chatter from other students passing while the two girls enjoyed the moment. "Tamao-chan?" Nagisa said turning and looking up at the blue-haired girl.

"Hm?"

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around Tamao's neck to bring her in closer and gave her a passionate kiss which Tamao returned embracing her shoulders. The two stood there, lost in their own world and oblivious to the looks from passersby as the rainbow stood proud in the sky, no longer an illusion of an impossible dream.

Fin

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Wow I'm totally having a Love Hina moment right now, because it kinda reminds me of the last scene before the epilogue in the 14th volume. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about right now, shame on you for not know what Love Hina is! But yeah, I'm iffffffffffy about the ending, so as stated before gimme some feedback on this.


End file.
